Vision
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: Skye Rivers is a paranormal sensitive girl from the United States. Moving to Suiten two years after the events of Ghost Hound, it soon seems the living world and the spirit world are to collide again. Skye must team up with the boys, and one in particular keeps her interest through it all, that mysterious Ogami boy. A Makoto/OC story, and original sequel to Ghost Hound.
1. The New Girl

If one thing was for certain, Japan definitely had its beautiful landscapes. As Skye Rivers made her way toward the school building, she watched the cherry blossom pedals float through the air along her path, littering the ground, making it look like a stream of pink. She shifted in her uniform, an uncomfortable thing, knee length skirt, white leggings, a tight jacket that made it hard to move her arms. She never had to wear the stupid things in America. She guessed she shouldn't have been surprised that there would be uniforms in Japan for high school after all the movies she had seen.

How stereo typical.

The crowd of fellow students flowed around her. Skye couldn't help but feeling like she stuck out like a sore thumb with her natural ash blonde hair and ivory pale skin. She pulled her pack righter along her shoulders, running over all the Japanese she had learned. Rosetta Stone had definitely helped when her father announced they were moving for his job. She had scrambled to learn the language as fast as she could, terrified of being stuck in the middle of Japan and not able to ask for help.

But to her surprise, they hadn't moved to Tokyo or any other big city. They had moved to a little town called Suiten, a population of maybe fifty thousand? If that? Needless to say, it was quite the shift from living in Seattle. Skye sighed, and gathered her courage. She wasn't normally shy to say the least, but something about being in this setting ruffled her feathers. Maybe it was the language barrier?

Skye entered the building, making her way through the crowd, trying her best not to make eye contact. She wondered if being from the States would influence how people reacted to her. She knew her accent was going to give it away, to say the least. She rubbed her brow. Why was she so worried? She never had these issues back home. She was a social butterfly there, not caring what people thought of her, but was charismatic enough for others to flock to.

Shoving a hand into her pocket, Skye took out the school map the consoler had given her when they had signed her up for this school. It appeared she was in B wing, and her class was in the next hall. She put it away, not wanting to look like a moron running around with her nose in a map, and swiftly made her way to the class room. She stepped in just as the warning bell rang, telling the students they had five minutes to get to class.

Skye was pleased she was the first one in the class and immediately went for the desk in the back west corner of the room, where she had a window to look out of and no one to stare at her back. She slipped her pack off her back and placed it on the desk, opening it and pulling out her notebook and pencil. She didn't know how strict the teacher was going to be, but usually when she drew it looked like she was taking notes. Skye had always been a better listener while she did something with her hands, drawing was one of the best things.

A few students flocked in, casting her curious looks. Skye cringed. She wished she didn't have to enter in a class mid-term. It made it that much harder to blend in, which was something she never attempted to do before.

The teacher came in when the class was about half full. She was a rather pretty woman, deep brown hair tied back in a bun, her lips painted red. She smiled toward Skye, recognizing her. Skye had met her last week when she signed up. Skye offered her a grin back and waved lightly.

A boy with light brown hair and surprising green eyes walked down her aisle, his face lighting up when he spotted her. Skye was tempted to offer him one of her crooked smirks, as if to dare him to say something, but she instead looked into her bag, acting like she was looking for something.

The boy plopped down in the desk in front of hers and turned to face her. He was wearing the wrong uniform, a tan jacket instead of the black one all the other boys had.

"New girl, huh? I heard rumors of a transfer student!" he said, in Japanese of course, grinning widely at her. Skye could almost taste the arrogance this kid had. "My name is Masayuki Nakajima, from Tokyo originally, but that was about two years back that I came here."

Skye figured ignoring him wasn't going to work, so she sat up and gave him her crooked smirk, "Skye Rivers," she said, "You're a chatty one, aren't you?"

Masayuki's eyes lit up even more at her accent, "Wait, don't tell me- you're from the States?"

Skye rubbed the back of her neck, "Seattle to be exact. Moved here since my dad had to move for his job."

"You know what, my dad mentioned a new guy at his work that was from America, I bet it was your pops!" Masayuki nodded, grinning, "Well welcome to Japan. I hope our accommodations are fitting?"

Skye laughed, "It is pretty here, not gonna lie. I do miss the moss and such though. The forests in Washington were really gorgeous. But I guess trading green for pink is okay."

Masayuki grinned, looking out the window, "Right, the cherry blossoms are in bloom. Girls are into that, I forgot."

"Hey, Masayuki," a new boy came down the aisle. He was rather short, with messy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His face still held a boyish tinge to it. He offered Skye a kind smile. She could see this boy seemed a bit more modest than Masayuki. She smiled back.

"I'm Skye Rivers," she said.

Masayuki continued for her, "Taro, she's from the States! American and all that!"

"Oh, really?" Taro looked at her, "I'm Taro Komori. It's nice to meet you!"

Such manners, Skye thought, smirking a little. How adorable.

"You too," she offered, starting to feel more comfortable and like her old self with these two, "Have you lived in Suiten long? Masayuki here said he was from Tokyo."

"I was born here," Taro nodded, sitting in front of Masayuki, "My family runs a Sake Brewery in town."

Skye tried to remember what Sake was, alcohol, right? Of some kind? She didn't touch on the subject in case she was wrong.

"That's interesting," she said.

A boy with glasses came to them at that point, offering a grin, "Masayuki, already talking up the new girl, huh?" he laughed nervously.

"American, Michio," Masayuki winked, "A novelty here, you know! Blond and everything!"

Skye resisted rolling her eyes, "Skye Rivers," she introduced, nodding at the boy.

"Michio Hoshino," he replied, sitting cattycorner from her, next to Taro.

At this point, the only open seat in the class was the one directly next to her.

"Where's Makoto?" asked Masayuki, looking at Taro, "Did you see him on your way here?"

Taro shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"He's probably skipping again," laughed Michio.

"A trouble maker?" asked Skye, perking a brow.

"Nah," said Masayuki, looking back at her, "He more sticks to himself than anything."

The bell rang at that point, and they all faced forward. The teacher grinned at them, "Class, we have a new student from the United States joining us today, her name is Skye Rivers. Please treat her kindly in her new home, yes?"

All the heads turned to face her and Skye nearly groaned. She had been doing so well too, and now all eyes were on her and her skin felt hot. The class started, but about five minutes in, a boy came through the door. Skye looked up from her doodling to see he was a tall boy with wavy black hair and stormy gray eyes head. He began down her aisle.

"Mister Ogami," snapped the teacher, "If you're going to show up late, then at least give me a reason why."

He glanced back at her, "Traffic," he muttered.

The teacher scoffed. This Ogami kid came and sat in at the desk next to Skye. He glanced at her, eyes running over her with mild interest.

"About time, Makoto," Masayuki said, "You missed introductions with the new girl!"

"Ahem!" the teacher growled.

Masayuki faced forward, "Sorry!"

The class went on, and Skye returned to her doodling, drawing the back of Masayuki's head, how the sun from the window glanced off his light brown hair. She glanced up every so often, and once she looked over at Makoto. He was watching the teacher, but his eyes were dull, as if he wasn't taking in a word she said. He leaned back in his hair, one arm hooked behind it. When Skye cast her glance at him, he met her eyes.

They were very beautiful, his eyes, that deep gray, like a sky pregnant of storm. She looked away, wondering if he would indulge her to let her draw them one day. Somehow she felt like he wouldn't. He seemed very distant, and Skye found that he was the most intriguing one she had met yet, even though he hadn't said a word to her.

She had always been one to break people from their shells. Skye was always very social, very bubbly and happy, and she noticed that her optimism seemed to infect those around her. She enjoyed seeing the hearts of people, seeing them open up to her, and it had always been easy for her. Skye couldn't help but wonder what this one was like inside.

The bell rang for lunch after a few hours of lecturing. The students rose around her, talking happily.

"Come eat with us, Skye," Masayuki said, looking back at her, grinning, "I promise we don't bite."

Skye grinned a bit, "Like I would be worried about you," she said.

Masayuki furrowed his brow, "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you look like a pussy," Michio laughed, getting to his feet.

"She didn't mean that!" Masayuki cried, looking totally insulted, "Did you?" he asked her.

"Of course not," chuckled Skye, closing her sketchbook before he could see she had been drawing him, "I'll come."

Masayuki grinned again, brightening, "Great! Come on, Makoto, you'll come too, won't you?"

Makoto slowly stood from his chair, stuffing hands in his pockets, "Nothing else to do," he mumbled, looking at Masayuki.

As they left the room and headed down the hall, Skye found herself walking toward the back of the group next to Makoto. She looked at him as he studied his feet while they walked.

"I don't know if I introduced myself," she said, "I'm Skye Rivers."

He glanced at her, "Makoto Ogami," he said simply, then looked back at his feet.

Skye frowned a little, wondering if he was always like this or if something was bothering him.

Reaching the lunch room, Masayuki, Michio, and Taro all went to get their food from the line, but Skye already had hers in her bag, and Makoto didn't appear to want to eat. They went outside and sat at a table beneath a cherry blossom tree to wait for the others. Skye took out her lunch pale and opened it, producing two sandwiches, a container of sliced apples, a pear, and a bottle of water. She looked at Makoto as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the branches of the tree above them.

The sunlight came down in such a way through the leaves, dappling his face with shadows and light. Skye had the sudden urge to pull out her sketchbook, but resisted. It was amazing what an effect it had on those eyes. She wanted nothing more than to draw them.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Skye asked instead, trying to distract herself.

Makoto looked down, and the way the light traveled over the dark pools of his irises made Skye nearly lose it, however she did a good job not bolting a hand in her bag like it itched to do. He looked her over, as if he noticed her holding back something.

"Yes," he said, but didn't go back to looking at the branches above. Instead, he observed her carefully, "American, right?"

"Yes," said Skye, biting into a sandwich.

"So you know English right?" he asked.

"Of course," said Skye, swallowing, "It was my first language. I'm just barely fluent in Japanese now. I was a little nervous coming to school, scared I would mess up, but talking to others helps."

"I know a little English," said Makoto, still in that off tone, as if this conversation was a little interesting, but not quite, "Just from television."

"Oh really?" asked Skye, "Try me."

Makoto blinked, as if a little surprised at her request, "Right now?"

"Sure," said Skye, grinning and taking another bite of sandwich.

Makoto frowned, and then, in English, he said, "Fuck."

Skye laughed, almost choking on her food. Of course he would know the cuss words, that was the easiest part of a language to learn, for some reason. She knew that was the first thing she grasped.

Makoto smirked, just a tiny bit, before his face returned to normal and he looked over as Masayuki came toward them, the others just behind him.

"What's so funny? Don't tell me Makoto cracked a joke!" he said, grinning.

Skye looked at him, "He was just showing me his English skills," she said as they all sat down, "So how did you boys meet?"

"Well, Makoto is actually my cousin, distant, but still family," said Taro, grinning at Makoto who went back to watching the branches overhead, "And Masayuki is really the one who brought us all together, was very pushy the first day he came to school."

"Can't imagine that," said Skye, smirking at the boy.

He waved Taro off, "Hey, if I never prodded around, where would this town be?" he laughed.

Skye tilted her head, "What does that mean?"

Michio smacked Masayuki in the back of his head, "You never know when to shut your trap do you?"

Masayuki yelped, "Hey! It's the truth!"

Taro laughed nervously, "Masayuki just has a big ego, is all," he said, then he perked up and stood, waving, "Miyako! Hey, Miyako!"

Skye turned to see a pretty younger girl heading toward them, her raven black hair in two braids, her eyes huge and blue, innocent and beautiful. She smiled as she approached, "Taro! Who's the new girl?"

"Skye Rivers," said Skye before Masayuki could even open his mouth, "I happened to sit by these boys in class today."

"How unfortunate for you," Miyako joked, "I'm guessing Masayuki bombarded you with all sorts of weird questions, you sound American."

"I am," said Skye as the girl sat beside her and Taro, "Moved here because of my father's job."

"I'm just a freshman," said Myako, "But I met Taro a couple of years ago."

"She's the priest's daughter," said Masayuki.

"My father mentioned a shrine here," said Skye, brightening, "I was hoping to visit it, would you or your father mind?"

"Of course not," said Miyako, "It never stopped these boys."

Masayuki chuckled, beginning to eat, "Trespassing in shrines is one of our pass times, don't you know?"

Skye grinned a bit in amusement, "Sounds like a bunch of trouble makers to me. Did your father ever get mad at them?"

"He cut their hair once," said Miyako.

Skye blinked, "In punishment?"

"No, to cleanse them," said Miyako, "But that's another long story."

Skye frowned a bit, "To cleanse them, huh? I think I remember reading about something like that in the books my father gave me to read before coming here," she looks at the boys, "It was from dark spirits or something?"

Taro nodded, "Masayuki, Makoto, and I sort of snuck off to the area behind the dam that dries up sometimes. There's an abandoned village there, the only building that's left fully standing is… is the hospital," he voice stammers for a moment, a strange look coming in his eyes.

Skye nearly flinched when an image assaulted her mind, a little girl on a bed, terribly still with her black hair messy over her face, a fly landing on her lower lip. She was back in less than a second, but had to work hard to remain calm. Damn. Even here, she was going to be plagued by her senses. Taro was talking again, and she quickly tuned in, desperate not to seem strange as to give away anything.

"… creepy, and well… We did see things. We came running back, and Takahito cut our hair to cleanse us," Taro finished, "You should have seen Masayuki's face!"

Skye grinned, looking at the boy as he turned red, "Pretty boy didn't want his devil may care hair style messed up, of course."

Masayuki pouted, "It took forever to grow it back out."

"Oh I'm sure," said Skye.

The rest of them fell into conversation, mostly teasing Masayuki, and Skye fell into thoughtful silence, her mind running over what her "gift" picked up from Taro. She had always been able to sense and see paranormal things, ever since she was little. Loved ones who had passed on, spirits and ghosts, and even a single demon, she had seen all of these while wide awake. She got the slight sense that she wasn't the only one at this table with this ability. Miyako in particular felt very open, but even each of the four boys had the sort of feel that people did when they had open senses.

Senses to reach into the spirit world. The fabric between this one and that was actually very thin and pliable, one just had to have the talent to manipulate it to see within, which, for Skye, she had had the natural gift to do so since she was born.

That little girl… just was lying on that bed. Skye knew she was dead in that picture. It was terrible, and she wondered who the girl had been to Taro. Prodding him with her senses, she realized that now that the conversation was changed, she couldn't get a good idea of who it had been.

Skye wasn't the only one being quiet. Glancing across the table, she saw Makoto was still just looking up into the branches. Temptation to pull out her sketchbook itched her again, but she resisted. Those eyes of his, they almost told a story.

The bell rang after a while, and they all gathered up their bags and headed back into the school building. Miyako said her farewell as she went to her own classroom and the rest of them to theirs. Skye finished her drawing of the back of Masayuki's head by the time the end of the school day came.

As they exited the building, Taro waving to Miyako, Masayuki elbowed Skye good naturedly, "So, Skye, need a lift home? You do live in town right?"

Skye adjusted her bag, pulling some blonde hair from her blue eyes, smirking at him, "Nice try, pretty boy, but I'll walk-" she was cut off as a car horn honked and turned to see her father's car pulling up. He waved at her through the open sun roof.

"Or not," said Skye, frowning, "I thought he said he wouldn't be off until six."

"Wow, that's a nice car!" gasped Michio.

Skye grinned, glancing at him, "My dad's pretty into sport cars."

"I don't even think that model has been released yet," said Masayuki, staring at the car with wide eyes.

Skye shrugged, "I don't speak car. Couldn't tell you. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

She waved, and Miyako gave her a grin as she and Taro began to head toward the road where she got on the back of Taro's bike and they peddled off. Masayuki headed for the parking lot with Michio, and Makoto headed toward the road, only the opposite way Taro and Miyako went.

"Do you need a ride, Makoto?" she offered.

He paused and glanced at her. Those stormy eyes blinked, "No," he said flatly, and he turned and kept walking.

Skye frowned, pushing thumbs under her back pack straps. Again, her mind wandered to what Makoto was like on the inside, what his heart looked like, what it sounded like. Her father honked the horn of the car again and she jumped out of her thoughts. She went and hopped into the passenger side, smiling lightly at her father.

He was a slim guy, in a lab coat from work and glasses perched on his nose. His blond hair was frayed, and his eyes grass green.

"How was your first day? It seemed you already had some friends to say goodbye to!" he said cheerily, pulling on the road.

As the past Makoto, Skye watched him. His gray eyes flashed up and met hers for a heartbeat. She frowned as they turned the corner, putting him out of sight.

"Yeah," she said, slowly smiling, "New people to break out of their shells, dad."


	2. The Threat

Shit. It was happening again.

Skye felt that strange sensation, as if going through a warm layer of water, coming up into cooler air. She kept her eyes shut tight, clenching her fists. This will mark the first time Soul Traveling in Japan. In Suiten. She hoped her house wasn't going to be too crowded.

Preparing herself, she opened her eyes, and sure enough, was floating in the air in her room, above her bed. She skillfully twirled around and looked down at her unconscious body. It was in a normal bed, not those mats that she knew to be common in Japan. How anyone could just sleep on a thin little layer on the ground was beyond her.

Skye checked herself, her spirit form, and corrected the outfit she was in. She had learned how to make herself appear like herself a long time ago, and didn't want to run, or rather float, around in her pajamas. She put on some shorts and an elegant top with sleeves that didn't have shoulders but were flared out around the wrists, and knee high sneakers.

Satisfied with her work, Skye turned and flew out through the wall. It was time to fully explore this little town. She flew along her little suburb for a moment before entering the cities shops and then along a long stretch of road that was mostly barren except for a large building that looked to still be in construction. As Skye looked at it, however, she got the feel that it had been like that for a while, as if no one ever bothered to finish it, or want to finish it, rather.

Skye landed lightly, walking here, examining her surrounding with light curiosity. She saw the occasional ancient soul cross her path, tiny ones, unassuming, long passed and content. But there was something here, this spot, that she had been drawn to. A sharp loathing here, the imprint was obvious. She held out her hand to the ground, feeling the energy of this spot with her palm.

It was painful, and she frowned. This entire town… it had underlying harshness. What could it be, she wondered, to make this seemingly peaceful little town feel so dark?

Then, she heard it.

It was hard to explain or describe, this sound. Like a steady plunk, plunk, plunk, that sounded hollow in some way, like someone was walking around on hollowed out plastic stilts. A terrible feeling came over her, and she looked to the old building.

It… was a giant, or something of the sort. Tall, slender, completely coal black in color, but its mass was sort of pulsating in a static. Its massive limbs were what was making the sound. That plunk, plunk, plunk, was its steps as it ran toward her. Skye yelped in fear, jumping backward. She knew how to defend herself in this form, while Soul Travelling, but something about this slender man made her mind go numb in fear.

The stark darkness coming from it terrified her, and all her thoughts could tell her to do was run. Skye obeyed, turning and running, but she heard that thing chasing her, the strange hollow plunking getting closer and closer.

A massive hand closed around her middle and lifted her. Skye screamed, wriggling wildly, trying to pry the large fingers from her. The giant held her in front of his face, and again, Skye had the image of the little dead girl on the bed flash in her mind.

"You!" she cried, speaking in English in her fright, staring at the giant's strange face, "You killed her!" her voice cracked in fear, because this thing, it felt no remorse, no pity, nothing. When this man was alive, he killed a little girl, and all his soul felt now was emptiness.

But before anything more could happen, before Skye was certain her soul was going to be ripped in half, a dark wolf spirit came into view, latching its jaw on the giant's shoulder of the arm that gripped me. The giant let out a shriek that sounded more like a mechanical sound than human, and dropped her.

Skye landed rolling away, and got up in time to see this dark wolf literally rip the giant's arm clean off with the strange sound of breaking pottery. Skye always found it strange how sounds were made in this realm. The giant screeched as it burst into a sharp light, vanishing. The wolf landed and looked at Skye with narrowed deep gray eyes.

She stared at it, not able to help but feel a sense of familiarity about those eyes. Then, it turned and whisked away, traveling at an impossible speed. Skye looked after it, awed. What kind of soul was that? It didn't feel attached here, not like the others. Like it was a visitor as she was.

She slowly backed up, not wanting to remain in the spirit realm a second longer. She jumped into the sky and shot off across the sky back to her home. There was something about this town, she realized, a dark past that was trying to break loose.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Makoto arrived to school early that morning, a first for him since… ever. He leaned against the bike rack, his stormy gray eyes hard on the path he knew his cousin would come up. His arms were crossed tight against his chest, his foot tapping impatiently. Students were slowly arriving, and he eyed them all as they came to the building warily, praying he wouldn't see a pair of blue eyes or head of blond hair. It felt like hours were going by, but finally, he heard the tell tale sound of a bike heading his way.

Turning, Makoto saw Taro peddling toward him, Myako riding on his back wheel's pegs.

"Makoto?" Taro blinked in astonishment as he pulled up and stopped, Myako stepping lightly down on the concrete and taking off her helmet, "Why are you here so early? You've never come to school early!"

"I have to talk to you about something," said Makoto gravely, glancing toward the path, "And I supposed Masayuki and Michio should hear it too." The two boys were heading their way, waving.

"What are you talking about?" Myako asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost! Have- have you been traveling again?" she added in a hushed tone.

"I never thought I would see the day!" Masayuki cried, beaming at Makoto and clapping a hand on his shoulder, making Makoto glare at him, "Makoto comes to school early! Is the world ending? Is this the first sign of the apocalypse?"

"I have to talk to all of you," said Makoto flatly, putting an end to his stupid little joke with a hard look.

"You look… serious. Well, more serious than normal," said Masayuki with a frown.

"Hey everyone! What's with the huddle?"

Makoto hung his head in defeat. So much for getting here early. All that work for nothing. He glanced up to see Skye Rivers frowning at them, her head tilted to the side. Her ash blond hair reflected the sunlight in such a way it nearly made it look white.

"Oh! Skye!" Masayuki whirled, beaming at her, "How goes your morning?"

She looked tired. Makoto frowned at her wan smile as she shrugged, "Decent enough. But we're going to be late for class."

Taro gave Makoto a questioning look, but Makoto muttered to him, "Later."

The day seemed to drag on at a snail's pace. Makoto kept waiting for a chance to get Taro and Masayuki alone, but Skye was with them throughout class time and lunch, so it was impossible. He finally got his chance at the end of the day, when Skye headed out the door at a rush, explaining her father wanted to go shopping that day and she couldn't dally. The second she was out the door, leaving just Makoto, Taro, Masayuki, and Michio, the other boys all looked at him.

"So?" Masayuki prompted.

"I did go soul travelling last night," Makoto confirmed, looking out the window as he leaned on the wall, "We already talked about we've been able to do it again the past few months. Well I was investigating. The spirits seem to be agitated, and I was heading down the street where the old construction site is."

He saw Taro pale out of the corner of his eyes, but he pushed on, "And I saw her," he nodded down at the path below where Skye was running to get into her father's car, blond hair waving out behind her.

"What was she doing out in the middle of the night by the construction site?" asked Michio.

"She wasn't in her body," said Makoto bluntly.

"What?" Masayuki blinked, resting his forearm against the window and leaning toward Makoto, "You mean- she was soul travelling too?"

"In her human form. She was in a different outfit, but it was her," confirmed Makoto.

"But if she was in her human form, then that means she's been doing it for a while," said Taro, "It took us forever to stop being bobble heads."

"But she only just got here!" said Michio, "Does that mean she could soul travel outside of Suiten? That's she was doing it back in the States?"

"Maybe there's other hot spots," mused Masayuki, "You know, like worm holes for spirit activity to take place."

"That wasn't all I saw," Makoto finally cut in, still glaring out the window.

They all looked at him curiously.

Makoto's eyes flicked back to meet Taro's, "The giant was attacking her."

All the color in Taro's face fled. He took a shaky step back, "Wh-what?" he breathed.

Makoto looked back out the window, "Yeah, don't ask me how, but he was back, and he had Skye by her throat. I was in my wolf form, so I jumped on him and ripped off his arm with my teeth. He disappeared after that, in a burst of light."

"Did you kill him?" asked Michio.

"Can you kill someone that's already dead?" asked Makoto, dead pan, "Masayuki blew him up two years ago, and yet he was there last night."

Taro swallowed, looking at the ground.

"Hey, it's okay, Taro!" said Masayuki, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "We won't let it do anything. Promise."

"But if it just keeps coming back…" Taro muttered.

"We don't even know if it will come back after what Makoto did to it," said Michio.

Taro didn't look convinced.

"I'm sorry, Taro, but I thought you deserved to know," said Makoto, picking up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thank you Makoto," said Taro, looking up at him with a determined face, "But I want to make sure that thing never hurts anyone else. Tonight, can we soul travel and meet at the construction site?"

"Are you sure, Taro?" asked Michio.

"I've never been so certain about anything in my entire life," assured Taro, "Please? I can't do this alone…" he shook slightly.

Makoto just nodded, assuring his cousin he would be there. Masayuki grinned and put an arm around Taro's shoulders.

"We'll be there, kiddo. After all, dealing with the spirit world when it starts getting PMS? It's what we do, right Michio?"

"That was a disgusting analogy," said Michio with a disappointed frown.

Masayuki ignored him, looking back to Makoto, "Should we tell Skye? I mean- does she know that you were the wolf?"

Makoto shrugged, "Do we really want to get her involved?" he asked.

"It's dangerous," said Taro, looking at Masayuki, "We nearly died last time."

"But she can soul travel!" said Michio, "She has experience with it!"

"Let's see what happens tonight, then decide," said Masayuki, taking on his normal role as the leader of the group it seemed. Not that Makoto ever answered to him.

He turned and headed out of the room, his mind buzzing lightly with thoughts. Skye, soul travelling… she had been yelling in English at the giant last night before it attacked her. He tried to remember the words, even though he didn't know what they meant.

"You! You killed her!" … what did that mean? Makoto wondered if his mother's old translation book was still in the library.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Night came, and Makoto landed, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. He had decided to show up in his human form this evening, and looked around as Taro, Masayuki, and Michio joined him. Taro's eyes were wide as he looked toward the unfinished building they were mere yards from. There was a tense air about this evening. Makoto looked around, eyes narrowed, for any sign of the giant.

"There are quite a few spirits out tonight," said Michio, "I saw a lot of them on my way here."

"They're restless," said Taro, nodding stiffly.

"Something's got ghosts spooked? Seems kind of weird to me," laughed Masayuki.

"It's happened before," Makoto reminded him darkly, and looked toward the building once more, beginning to walk toward it.

"Makoto!" gasped Michio, "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Checking if the bastard's gone or not," said Makoto flatly, "What the fuck do you think we all came here for tonight?"

Masayuki was the first to start following him. Then Taro, and finally a reluctant Michio. They paused just outside one of the entrances to the building. Makoto leaned forward to look into the darkness that swelled before them, and he felt his nerves falter just slightly. This bastard wasn't just the thing that killed Taro's sister… it was the same man that kidnapped him when he was a child and injured him.

The same bastard that fucked up his head.

A tinge of anger kissed his gut. He pushed himself over the threshold of the building, stepping into the darkness and glaring around. The others followed him, and they walked deeper into the structure, none of them speaking a word. There wasn't another soul to be seen, spirit, demon, or otherwise.

They finally all paused in the center of the half building, looking around, their backs to each other.

"I don't see anything," said Masayuki, "Maybe he is gone."

"He isn't," Taro's voice was hoarse, "I can still sense him."

"How can you sense him?" asked Michio.

Makoto wondered this too, and looked at his cousin, and saw how terrified Taro looked. He looked around, trying to see the giant, and even let his mind open a bit, trying to see if he could sense him too, but he didn't feel anything.

"We should leave," said Taro abruptly, "This isn't right- he's let us get too far in."

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto.

Taro swallowed, eyes wide with horror, "This is a trap."

SLAM!

Makoto was sent flying across the building when something slammed into the side of him. His ghostly form went harmlessly through the posts, but he hit the ground outside the building hard, rolling for a moment until he stopped on his back, gasping. He sat up, hearing cries of fear and pain coming from the building, as well as something else.

It was like a roar. A terrible, high pitched sound that seemed like it was coming through static. It was a sound of the upmost rage and fury. And it was constant, never letting up, never having to pause for breath.

Makoto scrambled to his feet, shifting his form swiftly and with easy practice, into that of the wolf, and then darted back into the building, barking with anger, claws scraping against the concrete in his haste. Masayuki was up in the air, hovering there, with one hand to the side of his head. Makoto knew he was trying to aim, using his own unique ability in this realm to shoot blasts like in his flight simulating video game. Michio was on the ground a few feet away, getting up, but looking dazed. And in the center of it all was the giant, and he was looming over a trembling Taro.

But Taro was not shaking from fear.

He was shaking in rage.

"Taro get out of the way!" Masayuki called, "I'm going to blast that bitch to Kingdom Come!"

"No!" Taro yelled, "I need to take care of him myself! I have to! For Misuka!"

"This is no time for revenge, Taro!" Michio said, "We need to get rid of him before he kills us!"

Taro stood his ground though, and the giant snaked out a long arm at him, hand open.

Makoto rushed in, slamming his head into the giant's arm, saving Taro from the attack. The giant's roar finally faltered, and he stumbled and his blank face turned to Makoto who crouched and let out a deep snarl.

"Makoto what are you doing?" Taro wailed, but Makoto ignored him.

Maybe they wouldn't be able to get rid of this bastard for good tonight, but he could end it before anyone else got hurt for the time being.

"Get out of there!" cried a familiar voice, "Don't you know what you're dealing with?!"

They all, even the giant, looked up to see a girl in soul human form, floating above them. She had come in through an opening in the ceiling and looked down at them with wide frantic blue eyes.

"Skye!" Masayuki gasped.

Skye waved her arms wildly, "You all have to get out! That's no ordinary spirit!"

The ground suddenly shook violently, and Makoto looked down to see black cracks trailing across it from the giant's feet. Michio wailed when one got close to him and jumped up into the air to float. Makoto and Taro both backed up hastily. A terrible black aura was seeping out these cracks. They didn't seem to be a part of the physical world, but it didn't matter- it could definitely be a threat since they were on this side of the playing field.

"Go!" Skye wailed, "Get out!" she tucked her hands back, eyes locking onto the giant, a look of deep concentration forming on her face, and an orb of bright light formed in her hands. She thrust her hands forward with a cry of effort, and this light shot down in a massive blast at the giant.

The giant looked up just in time to receive the full blast. It screeched in agony, and shattered into light, its dark fragments scattering everywhere before vanishing as they landed. The light from the blast faded, and the black cracks receded back until they too disappeared.

Without any more hesitation, the boys fled from the building. Makoto shifted back to his human form as they all went back out into the courtyard outside the site. They were all gasping, as if winded. Makoto hadn't realized it until now, but somehow, even though he barely exerted himself, he had been drained somehow.

Skye landed by them, clutching her knees with her hands, catching her own breath.

"You guys are idiots! What were you thinking?" she finally gasped.

The boys just exchanged looks, none of them knowing what to say or willing to speak up.

Finally Masayuki just piped in, "That blast was awesome! How did you do that!"

Skye ran a hand down her face.

"How long have you been soul traveling, Skye?" Taro asked.

Skye looked at him, her eyes growing sympathetic, "I've been doing this for about six years now," she said.

"So you started even before us!" said Michio, eyes wide.

"Yes, well, Seattle wasn't nearly this active," said Skye, then she looked to Makoto, "I should have guessed you were the wolf. I knew I had seen those eyes before."

Makoto shrugged, still recovering, and a little peeved that his identity of being the wolf had been given up so fast.

"What were you talking about, Skye?" asked Masayuki, "About that being no ordinary spirit?"

Skye straightened finally, "It's a complicated process, but once enough negative emotion and imprints are placed in an area, it's natural that it would draw attention. I had all day to think about it, and I even left school early today so I could come investigate this place on foot and in body," she smiled sheepishly at them.

"That's why you rushed off," said Taro.

Skye nodded, "I can get better impressions of things when I'm in body for some reason. You would think it would be opposite, but I find with my physical form, I can sense so much better, and I'm not distracted or stretched out as I am like this. And I found that the giant I encountered was not the same one that had once haunted this place, see, that one seemed to have moved on a while back."

"I knew it!" cried Masayuki triumphantly, "I blew that bastard up two years back, nothing could have come back from that! … but wait, then what was in there?" he thumbed back to the site.

"Yes, he felt the same," said Taro softly.

"He did, because what came to take his place is feeding off his imprinted energy," said Skye gravely.

Makoto stared at this girl. Not only could she soul travel, it seemed she was almost an expert on this stuff. Where was she two years ago? He wondered bleakly.

"What do you mean?" Michio prompted.

"Like I said, when enough negative energy is built in one place by imprints, it draws something even darker," said Skye, "That's the second one I've ever encountered. He's a strange one too, because I didn't know what he was at first, he's so engrossed with this giant's imprints he's nearly become him."

"What is he?" Makoto asked sharply.

Skye looked at him, her face darkening, "He's a demon."

AUTHOR NOTE:

Sorry for the wait. I will try to keep this one up since I've gotten several people asking me to continue it. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
